The current embodiments relate to the field of articles of footwear. More specifically, the current embodiments relate to a sole structure for articles of footwear.
Articles of footwear including various types of materials and sole structures have previously been proposed. For example, some articles of footwear may include materials forming a rigid sole structure, while other articles of footwear may include materials forming a flexible sole structure. However, a sole structure that is substantially rigid in some regions, while remaining flexible in other regions, may increase the wearer's ability to accelerate and/or change directions. In addition, a sole structure having components made of materials having varying configurations, thicknesses and lengths throughout the sole structure may reduce the overall weight of the article of footwear and enhance the performance of the wearer.